littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Kitchen ~ White Moon's Dinner
, or sometimes abbreviated as KitOuji, is a Japanese cooking-themed adult visual novel video game developed by Sweet Nectar and produced by Honey Productions and released on Autumn 2018 for Windows PCs. Honey Production later hands over to LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. to released versions of KitOuji without the erotic content, and the game was ported to the PlayStation Vita, Android and iOS. The story about a third year student Anzu Nakamoto, who received a scholarship in cooking and enrolls E'cole Culinaire de la Lune for cooking to become the professional chef, surrounding by the five handsome men and cooking every unique meals. Gameplay Prince of Kitchen ~ White Moon's Dinner is an adult romance video game with cooking-themed minigame; like most otome games, the player assumes the role as the main protagonist Anzu Nakamoto, the third year student who can choose from a variety of male characters as her 'love interest'. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. In this game, each main character she must pick him up, has unique personality, trait and qualities that you can use him for romantic relationship, buying and building your parameters by building/upgrading your own restaurant called , and cooking every foods in category orders: Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, Drinks and Desserts. Picking the correct responses during the main story/routes will sometimes given the player an "affection point" for a particular character which raises that character's affection level. The game follows a branching plot line with multiple endings; depending on the decisions that the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in a specific direction. As long as White Moon's Dinner become the popular, one of the main character determines who will be with the player and confesses his feeling to her, resulting the good ending. But if the player picking the wrong answer, leaving foods spoil or making costumers unhappy, Anzu will become too much rage, resulting by red screen and a breaking heart, and the player must cook a new recipe to fix her heart or the bad ending will happen. Throughout the end of work period, the player can choose one of the five soulmates for intimate relationship and the scenes is showing with sexual CGs during gameplay/endings/true endings depicting Anzu and a given character having sex. OtomeRomantica Team released an all-ages version of the Prince of Kitchen without the erotic content. Story Do you think you can show your skill for preparing food in a unique style? This is what happen when you, as Anzu Nakamoto, the third year student, received a scholarship in cooking because your parents were professional chefs. You thinking once and said to yourself: I'll find a perfect young man to cook with me! In order to prove yourself to be a very good chef, Anzu moved to Sumiregahama and enrolls E'cole Culinaire de la Lune (a professional culinary school for professionals only), where you befriended with the new classmates and and live in a distinctive atmosphere. But unfortunately, the principal didn't accept your presence here because of his arch rival is: your father! Therefore, the manager decided appoint you as a dish-washing worker instead of studying. No matter how your dream evaporated and do the dishes washing, you didn't find someone to help you to enroll the cooking class. But fortunately, a young man comes to help you wash dishes and your dream comes true. With love blossoms between you and the five attractive young men, your dream is to open your own restaurant and preparing the most delicious and unique recipes for your beloved one. One of culinary student, Hirota Akagi, asks her if she has to reconciles the principal about favor to let her cook for a one-night stay with him. Then she thinking about it. She wondered who he would be with her to cook the food and services at Shiratsuki Dinner? Which one of the five young men will be with you to makes the dinner successful? That's all you want for Foie Gras is success, and then you will leave your loved one eat sushi you cook it. That's how a layered cake you wishes to be the professional chef to let your dream brings an eternal romance and win the chef's heart. Welcome to Shiratsuki no Youshoku, a private and unique food shop that turns from ordinary dinner to the luxury restaurant of love and dream. Characters The Heroine ; :The main protagonist. A third year high school student and daughter of professional chef Takeru Nakamoto. She has an excellent experience in cooking, making her food looks delicious, texture and flavored aroma. Main Characters ; :Voiced by: Masayuki Yuki / Atsushi Kisaichi :The main hero. An upbeat academic student and an amateur cook works at Shiratsuki Dinner. He is headstrong, courage with a strong sense of justice who judge on unique recipes. He is the member of kyudo club and behaves like an iron chef. ; :Voiced by: Yuusuke Ishikawa / Takuma Terashima :A prince-charming pop singer known as Tora-tan by his fans and an amateur cook works at Shiratsuki Dinner. His cooking can attracts female students and is very honored on stage and is very fond of young girls' breasts. He is the member of music club and does not have a stage fright. ; :Voiced by: Masato Kawamura / Masahiro Yamanaka :A modest and playboy academic student who's an amateur cook works at Shiratsuki Dinner. He is always very careful to concentrate his mind when he feeling threatened. He is the member of drama club and tends to be fast in cooking. ; :Voiced by: Taiyou Sorano / Daisuke Kishio :A lively academic student and an amateur cook works at Shiratsuki Dinner. Always cheerful and energetic, he shows off his love and concern for everyone when they faces a many problems. He is the member of handicraft club and have an acrophobia. ; :Voiced by: Kaze Haruno / Wataru Hatano :An attractive and sexy third year student who is a graduate of Ecole Culinaire de la Lune and now worked as professional chef at Shiratsuki Dinner. Despite a half-blood of his French mother, he is the heir of Fujiwara Zaibatsu and has fluent in English, French, German, Indian and Chinese. His cook is very complex but he uses the latest cooking methods to invent his new and innovative recipes. When he meets Anzu at Shiratsuki Dinner, he being have hatred and disgust toward women and wishing their death due to have gynophobia. But quickly change of his heart after discovering his fear done by his father when he reveals the fortune paper as "Great curse", wishing him to have a fear of women and focus on his life without fall in love or marriage, otherwise the curse will grants him. He shows his feelings for Anzu and wishes to grants a romantic relationship for eternal life. Supporting Characters ; :Voiced by: Tetrapot Noboru / Makoto Furukawa :A humble academic student and Hirota's classmate. He often speaking with a good manner and his family own a sushi restaurant called "Sushi Glamour". He's the very fan of Anzu and loves her recipes despite protecting her from Headmaster Satomiya. ; :Voiced by: Toorisugari / Satoshi Hino :A perky academic student and an excellent cook for delicious cuisines. Always irritable, he is so agitated that he hates Julian because he abuses girls and treats them aggressively. He often teases Anzu, but helping her to getting away from Julian and is a good friend of Hirota and Torasuke. ; :Voiced by: Gunsou Hatoman / Yoshihisa Kawahara :A smart academic student with friendly smile. He is a childhood friend of Anzu that Hirota only knows and treats her like sister to him. Though he is a talent in Japanese-American fusion cuisines, he don't want to lost anyone he love it. ; :Voiced by: Kuroneko / Takehito Koyasu :A self-confident headmaster of E'cole Culinaire de la Lune and the main antagonist. He has fine restaurants chain that attracts everyone's attention named "Aigles D'or", a rivalry restaurant of Shiratsuki Dinner. He used all of his students to makes them obey to him and his a beautiful daughter named Kotoha Momozono. After his wife died from illness, he lost to his rival Takeru Nakamoto at cooking contest and now he will never let Anzu studies for last longer. He was honoring for all students in the academy, except Anzu. ; :Voiced by: Chasuke / Masayuki Katou :A homeroom teacher of Anzu, Hirota, Torasuke, Wataru and Mitsuaki and culinary teacher of E'cole Culinaire de la Lune. When he was academic student, he and his childhood friend Haruto Akagi, Hirota's brother, are cook together at Shiratsuki Dinner, but goes shutdown when Aigles D'or taken over. He shows his lovely smile and very popular with female students, particularly Anzu. He often asking on how long the girl shows her feeling to her lover. ; / :Voiced by: Atsushi Domon / Takuya Sato (Renji) and Yato Fujimatsu / Yuzuru Togami (Tenji) :An identical twin who are graduates of Ecole Culinaire de la Lune and works together at Japanese-Chinese restaurant, Crimson Lotus. They are not simply for twins, but having a different hair and eye colors. They're obsessed with Anzu after watching her cooking at Shiratsuki Dinner. In actuality, they're worked for Principal Satomiya and are simply looking out for self-proclaimed masochist pleasure. ; :Voiced by: Cider Yotsuya / Kazuyuki Okitsu :Hirota's older brother who worked with his brother Hiroya at bakery, Akagi-Pan. ; :Voiced by: Margarine Tengu / Yuuki Fujiwara :Hirota's second older brother who worked with his brother Haruto at bakery, Akagi-Pan. ; :Voiced by: Takezou Koike / Hideki Ogihara :Torasuke's older brother who's former idol and now works as producer for all boys idol unit, Blitz*Boys. ; :Voiced by: Tarou Wasshoi / Shinji Kawada :Setsuya's brother and founder of foods and beverages company. ; :Voiced by: Bob Matsunama / Takeshi Kusao :Julian's abusive father who is the Japanese chairman of Fujiwara Zaibatsu. He mercilessly beaten up his son after discovering Julian have an affair with Kotoha Momozono, Principal Satomiya's daughter. He warns him to stay away from girls or the greatest curse will grants him as a haunting past. ; :Voiced by: Kaori Okuda / Asako Dodo :Julian's overprotective mother who is the French violinist. She always protecting her son from her abusive husband and told him she will never let him see Julian forever. She is brave and dose not afraid to facing the domestic violence. ; :Voiced by: Youichiro Tsuburaya / Tsurugi Watabe :Son of Takeru and Anzu's older brother who's imprisonment by Principal Satomiya at Aquila Tower. He mysteriously disappeared when Anzu was just a baby before he trapped in the tower. His cooking skill is just like Anzu, but in the shuffling moving which which allowed to finish his dishes before is burnt. He wishes for Anzu to be with her again in order to overcome his mentally disorder. ; :Voiced by: Bouquet Hanataba / Saki Nakajima :Anzu's sworn enemy and Principal Satomiya's daughter who was born after her mother's death from blood loses. She wishes to have all male students as her harem in order to eliminates Anzu and Shiratsuki Dinner. A ladylike girl who teases and bullying every girls she saw them, mainly Anzu. List of Recipes Main Article: List of Prince of Kitchen recipes White Moon's Dinner is the self-proclaimed western style restaurant owned by Kousuke Yotsuba, a homeroom teacher. Anzu and her friends own it later after partially shutdown after Principal Satomiya's restaurant takes over. Appliances *Stoves (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Ovens (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Grillers (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Drinkers (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Juicers (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Coffee Makers (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) Tools *Pan (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Pot (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Knife (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Cutting Board (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Bowl (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Mats (Cherry Blossom, Blue Birds, Lemon Zests, Green Leaf, Lavender Flowers, Red Hearts, White Moon, Black Dots, Orange Stars, Minty Roses) *Fridges (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Hand Mixers (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Stand Mixers (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Grinder (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) *Pasta Machine (Basic, Ebony, Mint Green, Breezy, Orange, Pink, Red, Sonic, Easy, Eternal) Tables Chairs Counters Wallpapers Floors Clocks List of Changeable Items Production Credits Staff 'Scenario' *Megumi Aramaki (both PC and PSV) *Nae Yoshizumi 'Character design' *Mitsutaka Naka 'Artist' *Megululu-chan *Mitsutaka Naka 'Composer' *Kazuhiro Watanabe (PC OP) *YOFFY (PSV port only) 'Vocals' *Kaze Haruno as Julian Fujiwara "On Your Side ~Dreaming Delish~" *Psychic Lover "Scent of Happiness" (PSV port only) 'Director' *Subaru Takizawa Dream Voice Cast Trivia Category:Games Category:Honey Productions Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:OtomeRomantica Team games Category:Cooking Category:Dating sims Category:Otome games Category:Eroge Category:Romance Category:Visual novels Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:The Prince of Kitchen series Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist